The Littlest Avenger
by ShannonEsmerelda
Summary: Percy had nothing left; no family, no friends, nothing. So why should he say no to Nick Fury when he asked him to join the Avengers Initiative.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson lurked under the shadow of the tree, watching as they lowered the casket into the ground. He wanted to call out to them, to let them know he was there, but he knew he couldnt. He watched then, watching silently aas slowly but surely, one by one, the mourners left behind the grave site to move on with their lives.

When all of them had left, he cautiously left the spot where he had remained hidden all this time and walked up to the grave with an empty heart.

He knelt down and read the name with solemn grievance. It read the name of the girl he cherished, Annabeth Chase.

He heard someone behind him then; he drew riptide and turned swiftly into a battle stance.

"Perseus Jackson?" the man asked.

"Yes." he said cautiously.

"My name is Nick Fury, and i am here to recruit you into the Avengers Initiative." he said. Percy had no idea what that was, but he supposed that since he had no one left, no where to gp, he supposed this waas better than what his plans were.

The man turned and atarted to walk away. Percy followed him, leaving behind her, leaving behind his friends and family, his father, and most of all, leaving behind the empty grave that read "Perceus Jackson".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy Jackson was an understanding guy. He didn't often freak out, and never decided something was impossible, that is, until he met the Avengers.

Nick Fury lead him into a big conference room, that had the lay out of a college lecture room. There were six people in the room. Now, Percy wouldn't have thought this strange, except one guy stood out.

"Percues Jackson!" cried out the giant man with long blond hair and a stubled chin. He had blue eyes, much like Thalia's_. _He winced at the thought of his late cousin.

"Umm, do I know you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I should think not. I am Thor of Asgod. I have heard many things about you, oh mighty Son of Posiedon." he said, and Percy backtracked

_Asgod? Where have i heard that before? Oh shit...he's a god!_ he thought to himself shocked and immediately got on one knee in front of Thor

"Pardon my rudeness your godliness." he said, hoping he wouldn't get blasted to bits.

Thor laughed loudly. "No need for such formalities cousin. Come, let me introduce you to your new team." he said, and lead Percy over to the very confused Avengers.

He pushed Percy into the middle of the room. "Everyone, this is Percues Jackon, your new team mate." Nick said.

"It's just Percy." he said, not wanting everyone to call him Perceus.

A woman in a black leather one peice suit that had various weapons hanging from it walked up. "Hi, I'm Natasha Romanov. Aka Black Widow." she shook his hand before going to sit on one of the desks.

Then a huge man walked up. He had slightly brown blond hair and looked unnaturally strong. "I'm Steve Rogers, aka Captain America."

Next was a man in a metal suit. "I'm Iron Man." he said, in an automatronic voice. The mask came off with a swoosh. "But you can call me Tony."

Lastly a guy inn a purple leotard came up. "My name's Clint. They call me Hawkeye." he said coldly.

"So kid, i'm assuming by your scrawny mass that your here because of some sort of power you have?" Tony said, and Percy glared.

"Yeah...Wanna see?" he asked angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Percy was angry. He was sick and tired of stupid adults who think they're so much better than everyone else putting him down. He was sick of being treated like a child. He had fought wars! He had seen his family and friends die!

"Do not patronize me you idiotic old man!I could kick your ass to tartarus and back if i wanted." he said,controlling the water and bringing it in through the windows of the helicarrier. he swirled it around him and brought it to lift him up onto a wave as he glared down at Tony Stark, who stared in fear as Steve pushed him out of harms way.

"Calm down cousin. He may seem like a barbarian, but he means well." Thor said.

Percy breathed out slowly_. Calm down. Think calm thoughts. Don't think of pain, death or anger. think of the ocean._

He slowly let the water flow out the window and down through the sewer. His face took on a look of sadness as he stood there.

Tony walked up to him and he took a guarded step back. He pulled out a gold pen and got ready to uncap it.

"What are you gonna do? Write on me?" Tony asked with a mocking smirk on his face.

Percy uncapped the pen and it elongated to form riptide, the sword his father had given to him. Tony jumped back at the sight.

"Okay okay, calm don kid." he said, which only fueled Percy's anger more.

"I am not a kid! I have fought more wars than all of you combined!" he lifted his shirt, showing the dozens of scars coating his skin. "I have seen my girlfriend die, my bestfriends die, my mother die! All right in front of me! Not able to do shit about it! Do you know what that feels like? To know you can help, but to not have any way of saving them in time?" he shouted, falling to his knees in front of them.

Thor came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Perceus. I understand your pain. But please, he was just going to apologize. You have new friends here. Don't worry." he said.

Percy stood up, his face guarded. He capped the pen, and put it in his pocket.

"So...since i realize your not exactly human...where are you from?" Clint asked, still having the guarded look,but it was slightly softened.

"I'm from here." he said, and they all looked to him in shock.

"Then...what are you?" Natasha asked confused.

"I'm a demigod. Child of one god, one mortal. My father is the Greek god Poseidon." he said, and they still looked confused.

"You hear about all the weird stuff going on in manhattan last year?" he asked, they nodded. "It wasnt any tropical freakout. That was Kronus, king Titan, rising from tartarus. He was fighting me and the rest of the demigods."

"There are more of you?"

"Well, there were...but after the war...we thought nothing would happen for a while. We slacked off on patrols...monsters got in...everyone died. Except me...i was at my moms...i went out for one minute...and it killed her." i said, my head down, small tears trickling down my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were looking at me with stone faces, not showing any emotions at all. I sat there for gods knows how long, before Nick came up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder and helping me to my feet.

"Do you know what the Avengers initiative is?" he asked me, changing the subject completely. I shook my heas. "It is a group of people with exceptional powers and avilities, fighting against any out of earth thing or on earth thing that threatens the human population." he told me, and i nodded, trying to take all of this in.

"People know about you guys...and they dont hate you?" I asked, not really sure what that would mean. Back at camp half blood, we couldnt tell anyone about us, fornfear that either the gods would kill us, or the people we told would.

"Yeah...in fact they sort of idolize us..." Tony said, with a egotistical smirk on his face.

"So...are there any more of you guys? Or is this it?" I asked them, curious as to why I was the only teenager here.

"Yes, this is it." Tony said, before Mr Fury interupted him.

"Actually, we have a few last recruits..." he said, before the door opened and in came five more people.

"This is Torin, my neice." Thor said, gesturing to a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes like his. She carried a huge sword at her side.

"This is Pim." Nick said, referring to a small boy in a yellow metal suit that kept shrinking and growing while he flew around.

"My name is Azarri." said a dark skinned boy with tattoos all over his body and wore a black jump suit type thing.

"James." a rigid looking boy said. He had bright red hair and looked to be sort of normal, well as normal as anyone in this place could.

"And I'm Francis." The guy with white hair mumbled. He had a set of bow and arrows on his back. _Like the Apollo children._ I thought with a sting before pushing away the thoughts.

"These are children with similar powers to all of yours, except for you of course." he said, gesturing to the Hulk. "Treat them with respect, show them the ropes, show them all to their rooms, I'll be back later." he said and left the room.

"Well, let's get you all settled. Come on everyone, that includes you Perceus." Natasha said.

"It's Percy" I grumbled. Stark laughed so I splashing him in the face with water as I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I followed Natasha down a hallway, there were 6 doors down the hall. Each had a name on them.

"These will be your rooms while you are here, they may not look very homey right now, but you can add stuff to them as time passes. Your names are on the doors." she said and left,going back down the hall from where we came.

I walked into the room with my name on the door. I looked around. _This is a prison cell...I'm in jail..._ was the first thought that came to mind when i looked around the room. The room had light blue steel walls and one wall made of the windows they have on airplanes. We were in the air right now, but i guessed that when we were on the ocean I qould be able to see the ocean.

_At least I'll never be to far from my father._ I thought saddened. My father and I hadn't spoken since my mom died, although Lord Zeus has been telling me what's going on with him. Lord Zeus is on good terms with me now, so He won't mind if I'm in his domain.

But anyways, from what I hear from my two uncles, my father had become depressed. It turns out he truly loved my mom.

I shook my head, removing any thoughts of her. I can't appear weak to them. If i did, who knows what they would do. I dont know anyone here, not yet at least.

I walked over to the high up bed and climbed onto it. It was comfy enough. I laid down, clossing my eyes and falling into a deep, demigod-dream sleep.

_**Clouds surrpunded me, I was sitting on a cloud. This was just plain weird, even for me. I looked around and saw a thin path in the middle of the clouds. **_

_**I walked onto the path, following it slowly. Wouldn't want to fall through the sky. **_

_**After what felt like hours but I'm sure was only minutes I arrived at some giant palace. Must be at Zeus' place.**_

_**I walked up to the giant doors on the giant walls of the giant palace and looked at this huge door knocker. I went to reach for it when the doors opened.**_

_**I walked in and up to this throne that seemed to be made of clouds and lightning flashes. I walked closer, and upon reaching my uncle, knealed.**_

_**"Lord Zeus." I spoke.**_

_**"Rise Percy. I have important news for you." he told me. I stood up. He looked at me, joy filling his eyes. "Your father has once again found happiness." he said, and my heart sank. He's found someone other than my mom to love.**_

_**"Hades has made a deal with him." he said, and I looked confused. "He has given your mother another life; for the agreement that neither of us protest that he brings Nico back as well." **_

_**I couldnt believe a word I was hearing. My mom would be alive. "My mom..." i started, but was cut off by a voice behind me.**_

_**"Is right here." a womans voice said. I turned on my feet, and there before me, was Sally Jackson, the best person on earth, in her Sweet-On-America uniform, like she was getting ready for work.**_

_**I ran over to her, and grabbed her in a hug, tears falling from my eyes. Don't judge me. Yeah, I'm a guy crying, but so would every other guy who got this chance.**_

_**"Mom...I'm so sorry...It was all my fault..." I said, sobbing into her shoulder.**_

_**"Hush sweety, I dont blame you, It's alright now, I'm here" she said as I continued to hug her.**_

_****_I woke up with a start, looking around the room. _Just a dream...It was just a dream..._ I thought, a single tear falling down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

So after getting out of bed and bathing I went back to the main room. Nobody was here, guess everyone was still asleep.

Oh welllll what to do? TIme to explore of course! I wandered down one of the hallways and found the other avengers rooms. Not that interesting. Time to turn around.

I walked back to the room and down yet another hallway. A gym. Cool.

I walked through the room inspecting it. It wasnt very equipt for a demigod. The only thing it had similar to training at camo was the archery station and lets face it people, I'm no child of Appollo. Not evven close in any way.

_Might as well try and get one to hit the target since I got nothing better to do._ I thought to myself, walking over to the bench nearby and picking up a silver bow and a silver quiver of arrows. I walked over to the target, pulling one out, knocking it, and pulling back before releasing.

_What the fuck?_ i thought, looking at the target with a shocked face. Staring confused at the arrow, imbedded in the bullseye.

I decided to try again, pulling back yet again before releasing with closed eyes. Bullseye.

_There must be something wrong with these arrows._ I thought, before turning around, only to be met with an Iris message. It was Appollo looking back at me.

"Lord Appollo?" i asked questioningly.

"Hello Percy. I just thought that you may be needing those during your time here." he said, gesturing to the bow and quiver of arrows. It pained me to look at him. He was in so much pain from the deaths of his children. He had bags under his once child like eyes and his blond surfer hair had long since turned gray.

"Thank you sir." i said and bowed, not sure how to tell him how sorry I was.

"You're welcome. It will hit wherever you think about hitting, and it will nevver run out of arrows." he said, and i thought he was going to leave before he said "Be safe cousin, and thank you."

And with that, the message dissapeared, making me wonder what the hell just happened.

I sighed and left the gym, dropping my new gift back in my room before walking into the main room and sitting down.

I couldnt get that dream out of my head. A small part of me was hoping it wasnt a dream. Part of me was wishing he was here. My cousin. My baby cousin who died. Just like everyoen else.

I shook my head to get rid of the images. _Dont Percy. Don't._ i thought, then looked to the on one side of the room. It had mist coming out of it.

I got up, walking towards it afraid. I pulled a drachma out of my pocket and tossed it in. "Oh goddess Iris, take this blessing and show me...Nico Di Angelo." i spoke, before closing my eyes tight.

"Percy?" i heard a timid scruffy voice ask, and opened my eyes wide looking to my cousin.

"Nico!" i shouted, and almost went to hug the image.

"Percy where are you?" he asked rushed.

"I'm on this helicarrier thing. You're alive?" i asked, falling to my knees in front of him.

"Yes! I'm alive! and so is-" he was about to finish his sentance when the image faded, leaving me starring at the water in front of me. Eyes wide. I couldnt move. Couldnt think.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Hawkeye. "You okay kid?" he asked and i stood.

"He's alive." i muttered, jumping up excited "He's alive!" i shouted, scaring the crap out of Clint.

"Who is?" he asked with wide eyes taking a step back.

"My cousin! Nico is alive! Son of Hades made it though the hell, how ironic." I muttered, falling to my feet with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I didn't understand a single thing that was going on. Not that I ever do. But I did know one thing; if Nico was alive, then my mom must be too, right? I had to find out.

I walked into Fury's office and told him in a rushed voice, "We need to get to Manhattan! Now!"

"Now why on earth would I do that? Landing this thing in the harbor would take weeks to set up, let alone do it now on such short notice." He said, not seeming to understand.

"My mom is alive. Brought back from the dead. If you don't take me to see her then I will jump from the window and swim to Manhattan." I told him, dead serious.

He glared at me before picking up his desk phone and saying, "Colesen? Yeah, call coast guard and tell them to stop any ships from coming into Hudson River for the rest of the day. Why? 'Cause I said so." He said and hung up.

I grinned a bright smile and ran to my room to change. I opened the drawers before I remembered I had no clothes with me, and was shocked to see the drawers fully stocked.

I pulled out a black wife-beater and black cargo pants, slipping them on. I pulled my sneakers back on with a new pair of socks and went back into the conference room to wait for us to land.

"Where are we going?" I heard Stark ask Fury.

"Manhattan; paying a visit to demigod's mother." He answered.

"I thought the boy's mother was dead?" Natasha asked with a tone of confusion in her voice.

"She was. But my father made a deal with my uncles. She gets another chance at life, and so does my cousin Nico. Of course neither one can ever be acknowledged by Hades that they exist or he'll have to send them back to the underworld…" I said, joining in on the conversation.

"So you're having us go to Manhattan, freak out the locals, and stop any ships from entering the Hudson just so you can see your mom?" Tony asked.

"Yes." I said, and sat down waiting for us to land.

We landed about an hour later in the Hudson River, three blocks away from where she works. I jumped off the ship once it was safe and ran to her workplace, the Sweet-On-America candy store. I rushed in and there she was, standing behind the counter putting blue licorice and jelly beans in a bag.

"Mom!" I shouted, letting any fears I had before melt from my mind.

"Percy!" she said, and came out from behind the counter, rushing to hug me.

She slammed into my body with a force I didn't know she had in her, crushing me to her in a hug.

"I missed you." I said

"I missed you too, now go back to the house. There's a surprise there for you until I get home. And take your friends with you." She said, gesturing to the store window. I looked back to see all the avengers minus Nick Fury standing outside the store, attracting attention.

"Okay mom, I love you." I said and hugged her again before turning to go.

"Wait!" she said and I turned again, catching the bag she threw at me. It was filled with blue candy.

I smiled at her and left, taking everyone with me.

We walked to my apartment, getting a lot of weird looks, and walked in. It was hard to fit so many people in such a small place.

"I'll be right back." I said, and walked to my room. But when I walked in, it wasn't empty…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I looked up to see Nico in my room, asleep on my bed, with Mrs. O'Leary. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

I walked towards him and poked him in the ribs. "Psst…Nico…Psst….Nico!" I shouted in his ear, causing him to jump up in surprise.

He looked at me sleepily. "Percy?"

I nodded and he launched himself at me in a hug. "I missed you." I told him; I heard my voice crack a bit.

"I know." Was all he said before we both were tackled by Mrs. O'Leary.

"Whoa girl! C'mon I gotta get up!" I told her and she backed up as much as she could in the small room.

I looked at them then, and it hit me just how much I really missed them. I had been trying so hard to block it all out; to pretend they never existed. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut and thrown into Tartarus.

"C'mon let me introduce you guys to some people." I said, and gestured for them to follow me out of the room.

Everyone looked shocked to see the giant hellhound in the room, and quite honestly I couldn't blame them. "Guys, meet Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, James, Francis, Torrin, Azari, and Pym," I said, gesturing to them each in turn.

Nico waved nervously. "Hey…I'm Nico di Angelo…Son of Hades," he said.

"So…why were you in my room exactly?" I asked him, suddenly realizing how weird it was.

"Well…camps been destroyed and I knew your mom would be back, so I came to stay here. Besides, she will need the protection. Her being brought back after death, it will give her an essence about her that attracts monsters just like us," he said.

"Great, that is just what I need right now." I told him annoyed.

"Now would you mind explaining to me who they are?" he asked and I figured I may as well.

So I explained everything; who the Avengers were, how I became one, why I agreed, what I've been doing so far, etc.

"So you've agreed to fight not just the monsters that try to chop your head off daily but the monsters that threaten all of humanity as well?" he said, sounding like he was trying really hard not to chop my head off. I nodded. "Your brain is nothing but kelp."

At that I flinched; it sounded way too close to seaweed brain. He noticed my flinch and I could immediately see the regret in his eyes.

"So ummm what exactly is that?" Pym asked, pointing at Mrs. O' Leary with a freaked out look on his face.

"Oh right. That's Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound. She is somewhat of a pet of mine that really only shows up when she wants to. Don't think all hellhounds are friendly like her though, she is the only one I have ever met that hasn't tried to rip off my face." I told them all, and reached up to scratch her behind the ears.

"So this is where you lived before umm you know?" Steve asked, sounding like he wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, and if you guys need to refer to that time we call it the plague of monsters. This is my humble abode. And now I guess it's Nico's too." I said and elbowed my cousin jokingly.

"It's nice." Thor said. He was eyeing the baby pictures my mom had hanging up with a confused face. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That would be me as a baby." I told him.

"Why does your mother have your photo hanging up?" he asked again.

"I guess to remember what I looked like…didn't your parent ever have your photo hanging up?" I asked and he shook his head confused.

"Not that I can remember." He said.

_It must be really weird for him, this being a whole new world and all._ I thought to myself.

"Well my mom will be home soon, so I guess we can just wait here, unless you guys want to go back to the helicarrier and wait for me there?" I asked them, hoping they would. I didn't need anymore teasing about baby photos than I knew would come already.

"Nah we'll wait for you here." Clint said with a smirk, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I sat there and grumbled while Nico laughed at my face until my mom got home. I explained everything to her and she wasn't exactly happy that I was going to be risking my life more than usual. She explained how she got her old job and apartment back since everyone thought she had died, and how she found Nico on her doorstep last night. We stayed for dinner against my protests that she didn't have to feed all of us.

As we were walking back to the base though I heard a "Wait!" coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Nico running up to me. "I want to be and Avenger." He said, with a dead serious look in his eyes.

"You what?" I said, hoping I had heard him wrong.

"I want to be an Avenger. Where do I sign up?" he said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can sign up right here." I heard a voice answer him and spun around to see Nick standing there with his hands held behind his back and a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"He can sign up right here, with me. Show me your powers kid." he said, not looking away from Nico.

Nico stepped back away from us a bit and held his arms out at his sides, slowly raising them and clenching his fists as he went. The ground shook, making me loose my footing and cracks formed in the side walk as I saw the dead rise.

Oh gods. He can't join the Avengers. I only just got him back! I cant put him in danger like that again! Gods I sound like a girl...

"Welcome to the Avengers kid." I heard Nick say. Too late now. Now he cant go back on this. There's no out. Once you work for SHEILD, you always work for SHEILD. Or at least, that was what Thor told me.

We walked back to the helicarrier, me glaring at Nico the whole way. He was given his own set of weapons and his own room. It was across from mine. I went into my room and laid in the bed, trying to understand what was going on. Why would he want to do this? He's so much younger than me. Why would he want to do this? Why? Why? Why?

Hey guys, I know I haven't update din a while and I'm really really sorry. I was gonna update last week but my moms laptop's hard-drive fried, literally. It started to smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

I refused to see him. I refused to see anyone. I would train at midnight, after anyone had gone to sleep. This had been going on for four day now. I know I know, it was rude. But hey, I was angry and really stubborn.

I would forgive him when he explained. If he explained that is. Nico was just as stubborn as I was and I knew it would most likely be a while before either of us broke. I know I know, me knowing things, what a shocker.

I hated that they let him join. I mean seriously, isn't there an age limit or something? I mean sure I'm pretty young...but at least i'm 18. I don't even know how old he is anymore...I mean do you keep aging after you die? Or do you stay the same age as you were before?

I was currently in my room pouting as usual. We were floating somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. _Maybe a swim will help me clear my head._ I though and got up, changing into my swim trunks even though I didn't need them.

I walked out onto the air deck, ignoring the shouts of protests I received from the people there. I ran to the edge of the deck and jumped in, going as deep as I could as fast as I could.

This was what I really needed, to get away from it all. The intense training in fighting styles I could barely understand, the fact my family came back to life like zombies, the fact that this meant the gods were being corrupt and using their powers for their own good.

I couldn't understand any of it. Sure my dad was depressed and storming all the seas on Earth, that is a good reason to bring my mom back. But the fact Nico was brought back by my uncles selfish desires and he felt no need to do it just so the people of Earth would live...that didn't make sense to me.

I mean yeah, gods are gods and do whatever the frack they want, but don't they have some sense of humanity? If not from watching humans for centuries and understanding how they think then from somewhere in themselves that feels the need to be generous and thinking that maybe it will benefit them in some way.

I mean seriously, Hades would benefit from my dad being happy. The less he storms, the less people that get killed, and the less souls that hades has to control; meaning less work for him.


	11. Authors Note

Hello everyone who reads my stories, I have some sad news to tell you. I, unfortunately, have writers block for this story and one other I'm writing, so I will be putting it on hold until I find a way to continue with it. I'm not giving up! I promise! But, I will not continue until I can update with five 1000 word update, okay? Dont hate me please, I feel terrible about this...I just think that if I do keep posting while in a block, my work will be crap and I wouldnt want to put you guys through that...reading a crap story I mean...

~ShannonEsmerelda


End file.
